Distance Kept
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Jack x Ten x the Master - The Doctor has Jack as his Companion once more. Finally the Doctor learns exactly why Jack left Torchwood, and the two work on rebuilding their relationship. Then the Master shows up for an unexpected tryst.
1. Chapter 1

**[SPOILERS:] **Spoilers for "Children of Earth" in Torchwood ; "The End of Time" for Doctor Who

**[Warnings:] **Copious amounts of Slash! And M/M sexuality.

**[Pairing:] **Ten/Jack (this part) – Jack/Ten/Master overall

**Distance Kept****  
**_**Part One**_

_By Kyatto_

A shallow breath ghosted against the outer shell of his ear as the Doctor tugged aside his shirt collar and ran his tongue along his jaw. Captain Jack tried not to squirm, his arms pinned at his sides, with the Time Lord's body holding the rest of him in place. They were pelvis-to-pelvis, groin-to-groin. Jack loved this amount of ferocity he had brought out of the Doctor. Even when they were going at it in such a manner, he could always sense the gears hard at work in the Doctor's mind, ever turning, always calculating. The only thing that hurt was how cautious the Doctor was of him, and therefore always stayed on top of things to maintain control. It was hurtful how much the Doctor _didn't_ trust Jack with certain things. He could man the TARDIS and help save the universe, but the Doctor still didn't trust him enough to let him undress him. Jack was unsure if he should take that as an insult or even further invitation.

Jack hissed as the Doctor hastily unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it open to reveal his sculpted abs. His cool hands traced patterns along the toned muscle as he took the other man's earlobe between his teeth. It didn't matter to Jack that his hands were free now, he knew better than to touch the Doctor without being asked. The Time Lord made it very evident that he would only give to Jack and not take. Jack didn't understand why the Doctor so adamantly refused pleasure for himself. Was this how he was with women in the past as well, or were things really just _that_ different with Jack?

"…Why?" It was almost a cough, nearly inaudible.

"Hm?" The Doctor's eyes met his gaze and he quirked a brow.

The Captain raised his hands just enough to push the Doctor away. "Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I'm just giving you what you want, Jack," the Doctor said calmly, deliberately. "Why should I get anything in return?"

"Don't you want it?" Jack looked incredulous. "Doing these things doesn't faze you at all?"

"I want a very many things, Jack," the Doctor replied. "It doesn't mean I deserve them."

"But I _want_ you to enjoy it," Jack tried to keep his tone level, so it wouldn't sound pleading. "I feel selfish otherwise."

"_I'm_ the selfish one," the Doctor told him, frowning. "I take advantage of your feelings. Not just yours in particular, but everyone's. By doing this, I'm giving something back to you."

"You should get something from this," Jack insisted, brows furrowed. "You do so much for me, for the whole universe. Why won't you allow yourself just a few moments?"

"Because I don't deserve it," the Doctor replied flatly, and before Jack could say any more to try to change his mind, he resumed pinning the man to the wall and silenced him with a fierce, passionate kiss.

Captain Jack fell back against the wall of the room, lifting his hips to meet the Doctor's. He always wanted whatever the Doctor had to offer him. The Doctor was such an enigma, always around but never completely there all at the same time. There were so many mysteries surrounding him. He was a constant, everlasting puzzle, perhaps one that would never have a solution. Jack's admiration for him knew no bounds. As a man who loved so many people, in the present, past, and future, there was nothing that quite compared to what he felt for the Time Lord. It was a shame the Doctor would never let him express it fully.

This time around they were in a tiny flat in Tokyo. It was the early nineteen-nineties, and they had just helped the Japanese government hush up a small alien invasion in the form of a few giant monsters rampaging through the city. They were celebrating with one last night in the city before they departed in the TARDIS the next morning. The room was small yet cozy, and with a few moments without any other immediate threats, the two of them got down to what they usual do in their free time. It was almost sad to admit how routine it became. Sometimes it really did feel as if the Doctor was taking advantage of the way Jack felt, given the fact that his last several female assistants almost lead to multiple disasters. He was just grateful most of them were not _dead_ this time around. But there was safety with Jack; he was the man who _couldn't_ die, couldn't leave him forever even if he wanted to. Deep, deep down, beyond where he was a Time Lord and therefore rejected the logic of such a being, the Doctor was happy for that fact. He couldn't stand being completely alone.

The truth was, the Doctor was afraid of falling again. He almost lost Rose completely. It seemed he was doomed from the start, anyone he ever fell for he wound up losing. He already had been a father, and a grandfather. In fact, he even became a father _again_ recently, and his poor daughter died long before her time. There was just no way he was going to let that happen to him again. Sure, Jack was seemingly immortal, but it would tie in all too well with his string of luck to fall for the man only for his everlasting well of life to dry up. If Jack were to die on him, there really would be no hope left. The Master was proof enough that anyone he was to care for enough wouldn't survive. If a fellow _Time Lord_ couldn't bear to live with him then who could? It was better this way. Better to keep giving but never take. It helped him to keep his distance and prevent further attachment. He _needed_ that.

"Get on the bed," the Doctor instructed suddenly, releasing his grip on the other man.

"This is fast for you," Jack commented with an amused smirk and a raised brow. "I'm not sure if I like it."

"_Jack_," the Doctor gave him a warning look.

"Fine, fine," the Captain made a show of strutting over to the bed and flopping on it. "Can't get a break with you, can I?"

Finally, the Doctor let himself crack a smile. "Well, if you don't want it…" he teased, stepping over until he was standing right in front of the other man. "I'm not one to reward attitude."

"Don't think you can boss me around because you've got the bigger time machine," Jack grinned up at him, leaning back on his elbows so his shirt fell open. "It's all about experience, after all."

"I've got at least nine hundred years' worth," the Doctor replied, with a rather cocky smirk. He toed off his shoes and climbed up on the bed beside Jack, his gaze not once leaving the other man's eyes. "No matter what you throw at me, I'm pretty sure I'll top it."

"You and your age difference," Jack rolled his eyes, still smiling, and took a small chance by leaning over to press a kiss against the underside of the other man's jaw.

"Jack," the Doctor's voice was soft, and he made no move to stop him. He just sighed and ran his hand along the Captain's side. "Can you tell me something?"

"Hm?" Jack pulled away and looked at him, arching a brow. "Sure. What is it?"

"Who was it?" the Time Lord queried curiously. "What made you lose so much faith that you left your team like that? I only ask because you were so eager to return to them before. Yet now it's almost painfully obvious how much you _don't_ want to leave me again."

Jack's face fell, one hand fisted instinctively in the bedspread as a wave of painful emotions washed over him. He worried his lip, letting the memories flash through his mind, as they tended to do whenever the subject was brought up. After the moment of tension, he exhaled slowly and met the Doctor with a poignant look in his eyes. "My team," he replied softly.

"I figured that much," the Doctor told him gently, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "But I take it they were more than just your average coworker."

"It's a bit of a running joke you know?" Jack laughed bitterly. "That those who work for Torchwood don't live past their thirties. But it's _true_. It happens all the time. Things happen and they all just die."

"What did they do?" the Doctor asked, his tone serious and his brows furrowed. He wasn't referring to Torchwood, but to the 456, one of the primary causes of Jack's departure.

"They killed him," Jack told him, willing himself to keep eye contact. "I got a little carried away, a bit cocky…"

"- You're _always_ a bit cocky," the Doctor interjected affectionately, understandingly.

"I could have stopped it," Jack's fist clenched again. "It didn't have to happen. He died in my arms…"

"It was Ianto, wasn't it?" the Doctor murmured softly. "I could tell there was something. He looked like a good man. I'm sorry."

"You had a family, right?" Jack shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah," the Time Lord nodded solemnly. "I did."

"Did you have to kill them?"

A horrified look flashed across the Doctor's features. "…You didn't."

"I had to," this time, Jack had to look away.

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "There had to have been another way. There is _always_ another way…"

"There wasn't!" Jack snapped.

"_Jack_," the Doctor retorted, tightening his grip on the other man's shoulder. He was torn at being angry with him for doing something so horrible despite the fact he knew deep down he most likely would have done the same, and pulling him in close, stricken with empathic grief.

Inhibitions gone, Jack leaned in and kissed the Doctor deeply, heatedly. He didn't care about the control and power struggle. The Doctor reminded him of one more thing piled on top of the amount of pain he had to go through in his very long lifetime. Things that he had lately been working very hard to put behind him, ease away all the guilt. He would have to pay a little for that. Jack was never one to want to dwell on his past. The Doctor of all people should have known that.

"Jack," the Doctor warned when he pulled away from the kiss. "What did I tell you before?"

"Right," Jack smirked, trying not to roll his eyes immaturely. "No uninvited touching."

"I think I might have to teach you again just who is running the show here," the Doctor arched a brow and climbed on top of Jack.

Just like that, the conversation they just had was put behind them. Filed away like all the other data. In that subtle, quiet, and enigmatic way of his, Jack got the answers he wanted from the Time Lord. Now he could relax and take in everything else. No tears were shed, no blubbering, or moping. Silent yet heartfelt closure – the kind he needed. He was now back to being the Doctor's companion.

The Doctor pulled out the screwdriver and used it to dim the lights. "Lay back."

"Just don't damage anything," Jack smirked, doing as he was told.

"I don't plan on it," the Doctor slipped off his silk tie and used it to tie Jack's wrists together, pinning them above his head.

"Hm, kinky," Jack commented, amused, as the Doctor secured the knot.

"Enforcing the rule," the Doctor flashed him a grin, one of the few times he expressed to Jack that he did enjoy doing these things with him. "Can't risk any wandering hands now, can I?"

"But that takes away part of the fun," the Captain replied, involuntarily jerking as the Doctor's knee brushed up against his groin.

"You know the rules," the Doctor hushed him with a kiss, this time surprising Jack with a slip of the tongue.

Jack groaned softly, kissing him back with as much vigor as he could muster. It was difficult with his hands tied up, but the feel of the Doctor's groin pressed against his own quickly distracted him. That most certainly was an erection he felt. A shiver ran through him as the Doctor lifted one of his legs and let him hook it around his hips. Cool hands pushed his shirt as far open as it would go without tearing, and traced patterns up and down his torso. There was no questioning the Time Lord's centuries of experience, especially when he craftily took the Captain's bottom lip between his teeth for a gentle nibble. Hard enough so he could feel it but still light enough so as not to cause pain or break skin. Just enough _control_ of it.

He was so busy lost in the kiss that he didn't even notice the Doctor slip out of his jacket and waistcoat. It would be his lucky day if the Doctor were to actually strip _all the way_, however, and he was mildly disappointed that he made no move to remove his trousers. Instead the Doctor looked at him in such a way that could only be described as a combination of both distant and affectionate. As if he felt _something_ for Jack but refused to let it show. Frustrated, Jack lifted his hips so their pelvises touched and got a thrill at the gasp he saw, more so than heard, escape the Doctor. The response he got nearly took his breath away. The Doctor murmured softly and then dove in to kiss him in such a way that made him feel like he was the only person in the Time Lord's universe. That Rose and all the others never happened. In a way where it was him, and only him.

"Now, I don't normally do this…" the Doctor said quietly when he pulled back and looked down at the man below him. "However…"

"Yeah?" Jack quirked a brow, panting softly. He was still reeling from the kiss he just got.

"I've noticed you got something that needs to be taken care of," the Doctor replied, reaching down to squeeze his arousal. "And as your doctor I feel as if it is my duty to make sure the job gets done."

"You've gotten me off several times," Jack flashed him a grin. "I don't see anything different about right now."

"Ah, but I've only touched you before," the Doctor told him, squeezing and fondling a little rougher. "But I don't think I've ever done anything like this…"

To make his point the Doctor leaned in to run his tongue slowly, deliberately, from Jack's collarbone up alone his neck to just behind his ear. Jack gasped and shivered, arching his back. He got the message, very clearly. "Ah. Yeah, I don't suppose you have."

"I won't do it unless you ask," the Doctor told him with a smile, already popping open the fly.

"Fine…" Jack smirked, lifting his hips. "Mm…Doctor, go down on me?"

"It would be my pleasure," the Doctor replied, tugging off the other man's trousers.

Jack groaned softly as the Doctor slowly eased his erection into his mouth. There was no questioning it now, the Time Lord had _definitely_ been with another man before. Otherwise how else could he have known just _where_ to place his tongue and teeth? There was no fumbling either; his hand gripped the base to guide it as he took it completely in his mouth. The Captain groaned as he felt the heat engulf him. It surprised him that the Doctor knew how to apply just the right amount of pressure as well. Almost as if he could read his mind and predict what he liked. Then again, he had been giving him handjobs for a while, so that could have helped him figure it out. Once Jack stopped jerking his hips, the Doctor began sucking and moving his mouth up and down along his shaft. His tongue pressed firmly against the sensitive underside and he grazed just enough with his teeth so he could feel it without it being painful. Jack was so aroused at this point he felt as if he might explode from pure _want_.

He murmured with mild disappointment when he suddenly felt the cool air hit his erection. But then he heard a wet noise and felt the Doctor slide a slick finger into his entrance. Not forcefully, just as much as he was allowed. Jack gasped and writhed for a moment, then moaned his pleasure as the Doctor resumed sucking on him once more while simultaneously massaging his entrance. The Time Lord was definitely good at this. The Doctor hummed around Jack's erection in his mouth as he loosened enough to allow him to press against his prostate. Now with the Doctor sucking him off heatedly while touching one of the more sensitive spots within him, Jack was well more than pushed over the edge. No man with his libido could withstand that for very long.

"Doctor…" Jack gasped as he felt himself come, arching his back, bound hands grasping at the air.

Without a second thought the Doctor swallowed and waited for him to soften before letting go. He licked his lips and stretched his jaw as he sat up and wiped his hand on the bedspread. Smirking at the rather spent Captain laying there post-coitus below him, he crawled up beside the man and quickly unbound his wrists. Jack sighed upon having his hands freed and stretched the ligaments before rolling over and propping himself upright beside the Doctor. He rolled his shoulders back, popping the joints until he felt more comfortable. The Doctor merely groaned in amusement and shook his head at the other man's dramatics.

After a moment of laying there in silence, the Doctor leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jack's forehead.

"Hm?" Jack murmured, looking up at the other man.

"You're brilliant," the Doctor whispered, kissing his forehead again and nuzzled his hair thoughtfully. Jack smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Minutes later, the two were interrupted from their moment of relaxation by the sound of the phone ringing. This was odd. They were in a hotel room for one, and not the TARDIS. And two, no one knew where they were. If it were someone they had known, they would have rang one of their mobiles. However, the phone kept ringing. The Doctor and Jack looked at each other, then at the phone. Jack shrugged.

Whoever it was, they were quite insistent. The Doctor finally leaned over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, _Doctor_," came a very cheerful sinister voice. A voice he knew all too well, much to his sudden horror. "Enjoying your little holiday?"

"I was until you rang," the Doctor replied coolly, a now confused Jack looking at him. "Master."


	2. Chapter 2

**[Pairing:]** Ten/Simm!Master (this part - Master/Ten/Jack overall)

**Distance Kept****  
**_**Part Two**_

**~*~**

It seemed there was little time in between the Doctor hanging up the phone and getting to his feet to redress. The conversation had been rather short, and Jack could only hear one side of it. He was unsure as to what was going on, given that the Doctor's tone had been rather clipped. However, the fact that suddenly the Doctor was in an awful hurry concerned him. Especially if he was going to go to the TARDIS. The fact the Doctor made no motion nor word to incline that Jack was invited along also unnerved him. Was he being abandoned again?

"Where are you off to all of a sudden?" The Captain asked, despite knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"I'll only be gone a minute," The Doctor replied, retying his tie and tugging back on his suit jacket. "He's outside, it'll be quick – I promise."

"What does he want?" Jack sounded concerned. He did not like the Master _at all._ No to mention – wasn't he supposed to be _dead?_

"He's got something to ask me is all," the Doctor said. He stood in front of the tiny mirror and finished readying himself. "Besides, you know what happened last. I'm just as surprised as you are to find him alive – and _here_ of all places. All the more reason why I should meet with him. Who knows? We could be in luck! He could be leaving and just wants to wish an, ah, old friend farewell."

"Still can't believe you two were friends…" Jack groaned, all but rolling his eyes as he lay back on the bed.

"Believe it," the Doctor smiled as he stepped out the door. "Well, off I go. Just stay there, would you? I mean it, I'm coming right back. Don't go running off."

"Fine," Jack scoffed, folding his now freed hands behind his head. Typical Doctor. Always running off and leaving him behind.

**~*~**

"Fancy meeting you here," came a cool, almost condescending voice.

The hotel was small and was located in a less populated part of the city. It was not quite small enough to be a "capsule" hotel, but it also wasn't as big as the American chains. From the outside it blended in perfectly with the shopping and office buildings that flanked it. It was dark out, the streets fairly quiet – just past three o'clock in the morning. The usual sounds of city traffic and late night drunken festivities could be heard in the distance, but where the decided to spend the night was a bit more secluded. The Master said he would be in the alley separating a couple of shops right near the hotel. He had called using a nearby payphone. Said phone was easy to spot – there was only one on the entire block. The Doctor didn't have to travel far to find the alley either. It was dark and empty, only the entrance dimly a lit by a nearly burnt out streetlamp. It was a pretty typical place for the Master to want to meet. If any local were to pass by they wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"You're the one who called me down," the Doctor replied, looking around quickly before stepping into the alley, into the darkness. "What is it that you want?"

"What? You aren't happy to see me? I'm hurt," the Master said, his tone laced with mocking. "And here I came all the way just to see you. What're you doing holed up in some shack anyway? Did you break your TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS is fine, don't worry," the Doctor snapped. "It was a gift from the owner for saving it from the monster invasion. Would have been rude not to accept it."

"Oh, I'm not worried," the Master chuckled. "Well, surprise! I'm still me! Alive! And look, I didn't even really need to regenerate!" It was too dark too see, but the Master was dramatically gesturing to illustrate his exclamations.

"I can see that," the Doctor nodded, thin-lipped. "Hear that as well. But let's cut to the chase now, shall we? What did you want to meet for, and here of all places? Best be quick, I do have someone waiting for me."

"Aw, do you still have Martha Jones with you, then?" the Master said and his smirk could practically be heard. "So _that's_ why you got a hotel room! I always had a feeling about you and those Earth girls, Doctor."

The Doctor ignored that innuendo-hinted jab. "No, Martha's not here. She's back home. It's someone else, not really all that important. Quit stalling. _What do you want?_"

"Oh, come on, Doctor," the Master replied, stepping closer to him. "I like this game! Who else is it? You've been with so many, after all. Can I get a hint? Hair color? How about blond? I'd heard you tend to favor blonds."

"I don't have a woman with me!" the Doctor was trying his best not to swear. The Master tended to be rather aggravating at times. "Like I said, _it's not important_. Will you just answer my question?"

"Not a woman? I'm surprised at you, Doctor," the Master was close enough now he could feel his breath fan against his lips, and see just a hint of light reflect in his eyes. "Because if it's not a woman, then it means you're here with another man. So tell me Doctor, does this mean you've gone _gay?_" There was a hint of wicked delight to his voice.

"Master!" the Doctor hissed bitterly, backing up until he could feel the cold, concrete wall of the building behind him.

"I _do_ rather like it when you use my name," the Master chuckled, following the Doctor's steps until he had him practically pinned. "How about I answer your question if you answer mine?"

"It's none of your business," the other Time Lord retorted. "They're just my current traveling partner. I don't have some sort of ulterior motive, _unlike you_. I know you're hiding something, so just tell me what it is already."

**~*~**

It had been almost half an hour since the Doctor left the room. Not that Jack was worried or anything. Knowing the Time Lord, he could disappear for several _days_ and that would have been a "be right back" for him. No, Jack was used to that sort of behavior. What bothered him was just how eager the Doctor was to meet with the Master. He didn't even say where he was going. Just that he had to go meet him. Jack knew the Doctor, he never 'had' to do anything, especially with the likes of _the Master_. Just the thought of that wicked, corrupt Time Lord left a bitter taste in Jack's mouth.

All that was to this room was the bed and a small bathroom. Not even a window, so Jack couldn't even try to spy even if he wanted to. The only thing he could do was lie there and wait. Although, he had grown accustomed to waiting. He had waited quite a long time for the Doctor to return to Cardiff to refuel, after all. Waiting and being with the Doctor seemed to go hand and in hand for him. However, he didn't think he'd have to wait because of the Master of all things. That was most unsettling, and he tended to be a rather laid back kind of guy. Perhaps he really was just jealous. Certainly the Doctor had never been in such a hurry for _him_.

But jealousy would mean that there was a _thing_ between him and the Doctor, and there definitely wasn't. The Captain knew he wasn't looked at that way. He had a feeling the Doctor wouldn't allow himself to, regardless. Not after all that happened with Rose. Jack could accept that, he had been down that road before. Since there was no 'thing' between them then clearly he had nothing to be jealous over. Maybe just the fact the Doctor seemed to be somewhat eager? Though he could have just been eager to be rid of him – he was hard to read at times. Besides, what he just got from the Doctor was nothing short of _wonderful_. He bet the Master would never get anything like that at all. No, nothing to be jealous over. He was clearly just thinking about this far too much.

**~*~**

The Master regarded the Doctor curiously for a moment before flattening his palms on the wall, trapping the other Time Lord. "I've decided that I think I might leave Earth, is all."

"Oh?" The Doctor couldn't help the wave of relief that washed over him for a moment. "Why's that?"

"I've been thinking," the Master replied slowly, deliberately. "Why bother wasting my time on these humans? We've seen so much better, elsewhere. Why should I waste my energy on these stupid apes when I could put better use to civilizations elsewhere? Besides, I think we both know this planet is your territory anyway. So long as you're here I'd never have much luck now, would I?"

"No, can't say you would," the Doctor couldn't help but to smile at that. Perhaps the Master did have some sense after all. "You may not find it in yourself to appreciate what this place has to offer but I do. You've already seen what I'm willing to risk for the sake of this planet. Perhaps it would be best if you left."

"And that's why I came to you," the Master said, leaning in even closer. "I don't have a way off this heap of trash, but _you_ do. Let me in the TARDIS, just this once. I'll pick a place, we'll go, and then I'll be gone. You can have your precious _Earth_." He spat out the name as if he had been talking about the foulest substance in the universe. "I can do so much better."

"Of course," the Doctor agreed, straightening up so their eyes were level, less bitter intensity to his tone. "It would be my honor. I'd be more than happy to help you find a place for your own. Someplace you could grow to appreciate."

"Someplace I could rule," the Master purred, fanning his hot breath against the Doctor's lips.

"We could work on that, I suppose," the Doctor replied airily, a chill racing through his spine. "I told you I wanted to help you, and I will."

"Good," the Master's hands slid off the wall onto the Doctor's shoulders. "I had a feeling you'd see it my way. Now then, what were we talking about before?"

"You were mocking my current situation, I suppose," the Doctor said, arching a brow and glancing down to where the other's hands relocated. He raised his own and grasped the wrists, but made no attempt to actually move them.

"Ah, yes," the Master grinned. "You were telling me how you're suddenly over the Earth girls."

"I didn't say _that_…" the other Time Lord all but rolled his eyes. "I'm just not traveling with any at the moment."

"No, you seem to fancy _men_ now…" the Master said in an amused tone. "What do you call your current pet? Come on, you can tell me. I'll be leaving soon, anyway."

"You already know him, I believe," the Doctor told him cautiously.

"No!" the Master gasped, as if that statement was both unbelievable yet hilarious. "You kept _handsome Jack?_ I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm not. He would be a keeper."

"It's not like that," the Doctor's tone with him was cold again.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve now?" the Master smirked, shifting his hands so he could thumb the other's collar. "I should've had a feeling during that call when you interrupted my talk with Martha on her mobile. That really did sound as if you were asking me out, you know."

"Master…"

"No reason to be ashamed!" He laughed. "You know as well as I do the little hang-ups these apes have about mating don't really apply to us, given our lifespan. We're a bit freer to do as we please. And I must say, I do quite like this younger body of yours."

"Stop it."

"My human self had grown so old and tired I had to give myself more of a youthful air," the Master said. "What's your excuse? Compensating for your age? Or are you trying to better lure a younger lot into the TARDIS? None of them are all that virtuous, you know."

"I can't control the form my regeneration takes," the Doctor spat coldly. "You should know that."

"Clearly there's something going on in that subconscious of yours if you're looking younger," the Master grinned, now reaching to lightly stroke the Doctor's hair. "But like I said, I'm enjoying it."

"What're you touching me for?" the Doctor said, jerking away from the Master's hand. "You got the answer you want. Can I please go now?"

"Come on, Doctor," the Master chuckled, shifting so he was able to press his weight against the other male, to better hold him in place. "Lighten up a little. Here I thought we were still _friends_."

"You tried to practically annihilate the human race," the Doctor retorted. "I'm rather inclined to believe that alone would be enough to sever any shred of friendship we still had."

"Would it be too late for an apology, then?" the Master teased, breathing hotly against the Doctor's jaw. "As I rather like where this game is going."

"What game?" the other Time Lord snapped, continuing to try to shrug him off. "I didn't come down here to be played with like some sort of toy."

"No, I wouldn't think so," the Master agreed. "So then, what did you come down here for, Doctor? Nothing was forcing you to see me. You could've so easily declined."

The Doctor sighed. "You died. I _saw_ you die. So…how?"

"Some rather kindred spirits brought me back," the Master explained in an amused tone. "They preferred the leadership of Saxon, believe it or not. No matter. After that stint I had no use for them. Then I'd heard of the attack here and knew exactly where you'd be. So of course I had to come find you."

"I should feel honored, but…" The Doctor bit his lip. "Anyway, I suppose I came because I wanted to see for myself is all."

"And now you can see that it really is me," the Master purred. "You can see it, hear it, _feel_ it…" He punctuated that by pressing their hips together. Teasing the Time Lord never failed to get him a little riled up, himself.

The hiss that elicited from the Doctor was simply delicious. "Master…"

"Hm…" the Master murmured, grinding against him, brushing his lips against the other's neck. "Say my name again."

"Master…" the Doctor gasped out, instinctively grinding back. He slid his hands down to grip the Master's waist.

"Sounds so _nice_ to hear it coming from you like that," the Master said silkily, full-out kissing up along the Doctor's neck to behind his ear. "And here you thought I'd bring you out here just to _talk_, you're so naïve, Doctor…"

"Just get on with it, then," the Doctor sighed, defeated. His own body was already giving in to the ministrations. It didn't help he was still feeling the want from the tryst with Jack earlier. The Master had to be given credit for his excellent timing.

"Is that it? Is that all the fight I'm getting?" the Master grinned against his neck and felt up along his torso. "Jack's got you trained so well, now."

The Doctor said nothing, instead bringing his hands up to cup the Master's face and lean in to kiss him. He knew that the sooner they finished this, the sooner he could be rid of him. All this banter was just delaying the inevitable at this point. Not to mention, he was now mentally cursing Jack for getting him so worked up. He didn't like to show it, but he did rather enjoy what they did together. It felt more like a personal obligation, however, not to give into it. He owed Jack, not the other way around. However, he hardly owed the Master anything. This was nothing more than a power play – and the Master knew it. Hence the 'fight' remark.

The Master murmured into the kiss, slightly surprised that the Doctor dared to take the initiative. Not that he minded, of course. Any sign that the Doctor might have liked this bit of mental manipulation was a good one, in his book. With the right moves soon the Doctor would be putty in his palms. What really shook him was the fact that _something_ already had the Doctor riled up. He didn't have to guess for long what it was. Fifty-first century pheromones were not some well-kept secret. It was no shock that they were up to something. Which was why he felt no remorse about mercilessly teasing the other Time Lord about it. The Doctor was usually so good about keeping his guard up and reserve, being able to turn his sexuality completely off. Now here he was, kissing him deeply, rubbing their groins together. He couldn't have asked for better, really.

With little hesitation as their lips molded over each other, the Doctor slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. He fisted his hands in the Master's shirt, pulling him in even closer. The clear outline of the other Time Lord's increasing arousal was prominent in his trousers, and it brushed warmly against his thigh. Now with tongue added to the mix, this really became a fight for dominance. The Master groaned as they kissed each other deeply. One of his hands came up to thread his fingers in the brunette's hair; the other reached down to squeeze him through his clothing. The Doctor gasped suddenly, arching into the touch. The Master knew then that he had won this. He had time to build up to this, but the Doctor had already been there. He was just good at hiding it.

"Well, well, well…" The Master chuckled, rubbing him through his trousers. "What do we have here?"

The Doctor smirked and used the sudden pause in action to tightly grip the Master and maneuver himself so the traded places. Now he had the Master pinned against the wall. With a low laugh he snaked a hand down to grope between the other male's legs. "Same thing I've got here, I suppose."

"Oh, how bold of you," the Master groaned, squeezing in response and arching into the touch all at once.

"Now then," the Doctor said, his tone slightly darker and laced with arousal. "Like I'd said before, I do have someone waiting for me. Shall we take this inside?"

"Heh," the Master continued to stroke him. "I wouldn't mind that at all, actually. Not at _all._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **The Master (Simm)/The Doctor (10)/Jack Harkness

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers: **The end of Ten's run in Doctor Who, Torchwood Children of Earth

**Warnings: **Threesome, M/M sex, penetration, oral sex, some explicit language

**Distance Kept****  
**_**Part Three**_

Jack reacted with mild surprise when he heard the door to the room unlock. He picked his head up, ears perked at the apparent sound of _two_ voices. What? The Doctor brought the Master back _here?_ What the hell was he thinking? Sure enough, the door was pushed open and both Time Lords fell in, entangled in a heated kiss. Of course Jack couldn't help but bristle at this. Sure, the Doctor had no trouble being all over the enemy but not _him_. Not that he was jealous or anything, far from it. More like highly perturbed that someone who made their lives miserable for over a year was more worthy of being touched _like that_ than he was. It just didn't make sense.

Even more perturbing still, was the fact neither the Doctor nor the Master seemed to notice Jack was there. He scooted back towards the headboard and watched as the Doctor fell back across the bed with the Master on top. The Master was certainly looking scruffy these days, and was his hair really that blond the last he saw him? Jack was half tempted to admit he found the Time Lord handsome. Certainly not as attractive as the Doctor, but he was up there – but why the hell was he even daring to think this? This was the _Master_. The man who would take thrill in _killing_ him soon as look at him. Naturally he was going to be more than a little hesitant with approaching the man.

It didn't take long for the Doctor to shed his trench coat, and as they kissed the Master pawed through his pockets to discard anything that might get in the way. Jack was quick to catch the sonic screwdriver as it flew by and managed to save it before it crashed into the wall. He had to admit there was something so undeniably _sexy_ about the way both of the Time Lords seemed to come undone when together so intimately. It wasn't until the Master pulled back to trail lovebites down his neck that the Doctor remembered Jack was still there. His eyes were wide, hair mussed, face flushed, and his lips puffy and bruised. The Doctor looked absolutely _delicious_ and he really had to give the Master a lot of credit for being the cause of such a rare delicacy. A little bit of saliva clung to the corner of his mouth, and Jack reached out to wipe it away with a fingertip. There was an almost apologetic look in the Time Lord's eyes as he peered up at Jack, threading his fingers in the Master's hair as he attacked his throat with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

If Jack wasn't still half-hard before, he definitely was now. His gaze remained fixated on the Doctor, and the way he squirmed, shuddered, and gasped at the hand of the Master's skilled ministrations. When they were together, the Doctor was always so steeled and guarded. If it weren't for the occasional compliment or warm breath against his skin, he would almost think the Doctor didn't enjoy it at all. Despite the fact he was well aware the Doctor was like that to remain control of the situation, he still wished the Doctor would let loose even just a little. The way the Doctor looked _right now_ was exactly what he had been wanting all along. Few things were sexier to him than the man writhing, all flushed and aroused, his neck covered in bruises. He didn't realize he was staring until the Master caught his attention, his bark snapping him back to reality.

"So he was right – you _are_ the current pet," the Master said coldly, as he sat upright on the bed and glared daggers at the other man. "Charming."

"I'd like to think of it more so as his 'partner'," Jack retorted with a glare of his own. "In _every_ way."

"Oh, would you just _stop?_" The Doctor groaned, as he too sat up, albeit a lot more carefully. "I didn't bring you up here so you two could have a row like a couple of rabid junkyard dogs."

"Then what _did_ you bring him up here for?" Jack queried in a low tone. "Doctor."

"Were you _blind_ the last several minutes?" the Master scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"_Enough_," the Doctor emphasized, rubbing at his temples. If they were going to bicker it was going to kill his mood.

"Alright, Harkness," the Master said his name with a certain bite to it. "Since you're the biggest freak, I'll let _you_ be the one to take him. I doubt this uptight bastard has ever let you before anyway." He accentuated that by grabbing the Doctor roughly by the hair and he licked up along his jaw.

"I beg your pardon," the Doctor squawked, sounding most indignant.

"He's right, though," Jack pointed out with a grin wide enough to rival that of the Cheshire Cat. He crawled over to the Doctor and groped his hip. "You've yet to give me that pleasure. What do you say?"

"Take it, Doctor," the Master growled, scraping his teeth against his earlobe as he ran a hand down along his thigh. "You know you want to. Besides, I've got a plan for that mouth of yours." His voice was low and it sent shivers down the Doctor's spine.

Face flushed, the Doctor looked at the Master intently then at Jack, before taking Jack's hand and bringing it down to his own hardness. "Go ahead, Jack." It took a good swallow to get those words out, and his tone was soft and breathless.

The Master smirked and set to work tearing the Doctor's suit off his body. Jack was quick to join in and in mere minutes the Time Lord was stripped bare. Jack marveled at the sight of his smooth, almost lithe, and very thin frame. No wonder Donna was so keen to make fun of him. He was as lanky as they get. The Master also looked at him with an expression of surprise and approval. For some reason, it eased Jack a little to know that the Doctor really didn't expose himself to anyone. The Doctor flipped over onto his knees and the Master slid off the bed onto the floor to get level with him as their mouths collided in a heated, sloppy kiss. Jack reached into the drawer of the table beside the bed to pull out a small tube of lubricant. He ran a hand along the Doctor's taut rear end, groping at the supple flesh while he kissed and nipped at his shoulder. The Doctor could hear Jack undo his fly and the tube being popped open. He let out an aroused hiss as Jack got his fingers slicked and pushed a couple into his entrance. The Master bit at his lip and took his moans into his mouth as Jack prepared him. The other Time Lord finally pulled back and stood up, flashing a feral grin at Jack to show he approved.

"How does he feel, Freak?" the Master chuckled, running his fingers through the mess of the Doctor's hair. "Nice and tight, right? I figured he was in the need of a good, hard, _fuck_."

The Doctor let out a gasp, his face bright red. He gave the Master a _look_ bit didn't dare disagree with him. Lest he find a way to get Jack to _stop_ his talented hand. No, he wasn't about to do that. He was achingly hard now, beads of precome dribbling off the tip of his cock. A low whine of aroused need escaped him when Jack removed his fingers. He looked up at the Master again, who in return arched his brow and let him go to undo the fastenings to his trousers. Before he was allowed even another moment to wonder what Jack was about to do, he was met with the tip of the Master's erection pressed to his lips.

"You're rather good at _talking_," the Master growled lewdly, using his free hand to grab the Doctor by the hair again. "What else can that mouth of yours do?"

Groaning softly, the Doctor winced as his hair was pulled again but he opened his mouth obligingly to accommodate his length. Just as he did so, he felt pressure against his entrance as Jack slowly pushed in his lube-slicked cock. He could hear the human's rapid heartbeat, and every low groan and sharp breath. It only served to excite him further. The Master hissed his approval through gritted teeth as the Doctor moaned around his erection. Much like he had with Jack, the Doctor took him deep in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down in rhythm and he applied just the right pressure with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

Jack reached around to wrap his hand around the Doctor's straining erection. It slicked with his precome, and he started stroking it once he began slowly pulling out and snapping his hips. With each slow, careful thrust he drove his cock in deeper. Up until the point where the Doctor got used to the pressure and his tightness allowed him a quicker, rougher pace. The Master watched this through a lidded gaze, torn between the lovely sight of his cock being driven into the Doctor's hot, wet mouth and Jack grinding into his ass. He looked up and with no hesitation he roughly grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled him into a vicious, biting kiss. The two men groaned into each other's mouths as their tongues tangled, their teeth clicked, both of them relishing the feel of the Doctor so tight and so hot around them.

The Doctor was the first to hit his peak. Between the feel of Jack inside him, knowing just the right spots to hit, and his hand skillfully working his cock in rhythm he came hard. The low moan that rumbled from him around the erection in his mouth was enough to push the Master over the edge minutes later. He gave a few last deep thrusts into the Doctor's mouth, until he too came. The Doctor kept his erection in his mouth and swallowed as much as he could as it washed down his throat. The Master pulled out slowly, grinning like a devil at the sight of his own come leaking out onto the Doctor's lips and chin. He climbed to the bed behind Jack and murmured wicked things into his ear, between biting and licking at his earlobe. Between that and the moans and gasps he could finally hear come from the Doctor, Jack had reached his breaking point. His nails dug into the Time Lord's hips as he came, and he slammed his cock in hard.

He panted heatedly as he stilled, then he felt the Doctor begin to settle. After a minute or two he pulled out and idly wiped away the leaked come with a couple of fingers. Jack looked down at the Doctor, collapsed and utterly spent on the bed. The Master grabbed his hair roughly and jerked his head for no real reason other than he knew it hurt and sidled over to flip the Doctor. He pulled the Doctor upright and wiped the come off his stomach to taste. Jack eagerly took it when he was offered a lick as well. The Doctor sat there, panting softly, his face flushed and his lips swollen from all the kissing and fellatio he had performed that evening. The Master kissed down along his jaw and bit at his neck, adding to the already decent collection of bruises that were forming. Jack was a bit gentler, kissing his cheekbone and sucked on his earlobe. Between the vastly different styles of his two lovers, the Doctor found himself content. The fear of his imminent fate, the prophecy, subdued.

"I don't suppose you'd want a couple quick trips first before I dropped you somewhere," the Doctor finally said softly, of course referring to the Master.

"Don't tell me he's coming _with_ us," Jack groaned, frowning.

"Hm…" the Master pretended to give this considerable thought. "Would every night be like this?"

"Only if you'd like it to be," the Doctor replied with a smirk and a shrug.

"…Fine," the Master nodded, pursing his lips. "I suppose I could stay for a trip or two."

"Then you're gone!" Jack quipped sharply.

"Long gone!" the Master agreed. "I don't want to get _too_ tainted by the freak."

"That's enough you two," the Doctor sighed, maneuvering so he could lie back against the headboard. "I swear, you lot are complete and total opposites. Blimey."

"….But you like us," Jack murmured, sidling up beside him then cast a furtive glance at the other Time Lord. "Some of us. Right?"

"Of course," the Doctor nodded, and shifted just enough so the Master could press up against his other side. "I reckon these last days are going to be rather grand."

"We've got a lot to do," the Master snickered, implying a very many things.

The Doctor chuckled at that, and then grinned. "_Allons-y._"

_**FIN**_


End file.
